


À chacune sa fierté

by malurette



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: F/M, Gen, If it's you it's okay, Short One Shot, does not like men, not a pairing yet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tous les hommes sont des porcs et des menteurs, a décidé Mariko, aussi ne veut-elle vivre entourée que de filles. Et elle ne changera plus d'avis, c'est une question d'honneur maintenant. Jusqu'au jour où…</p>
            </blockquote>





	À chacune sa fierté

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À chacune sa fierté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shinobu Mariko, Ichinomiya Takashi  
>  **Genre :** general/évolution/pré-couple  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "ravaler sa fierté" + contrainte accessoire "het" pour 31_jours (18 juin '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : fin de la série  
>  **Notes :** À vrai dire, la première fois que j’ai regardé l’anime, j’ai détesté le passage où Takeshi essaie de la séduire et où on nous donne l’impression que c’est puéril de la part de Mariko de s’entêter à le rejeter par principe et que ça serait bien pour elle de céder. Moi je veux mon yuri avec des filles qui aiment les filles, pas juste des filles qui détestent les hommes !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Mariko ne veut vivre entourée que de filles, et de filles bien.  
Ça n’est pas qu’elle préfère vraiment les filles, c’est qu’elle déteste foncièrement les hommes. Elle considèrerait comme une défaite de changer un jour d’avis, de se ranger à la normalité, de se soumettre au modèle.  
Elle a juré de ne jamais faire confiance aux hommes. Jamais. Aucun. À cause de son père : blessée par la trahison de celui qu’elle idéalisait, elle a juré de ne plus se laisser berner. Ce sont tous des porcs et des menteurs, elle n’en démordra pas. Elle ne laissera aucun la toucher, elle ne deviendra pas comme sa mère, impuissante, et surtout pas comme une de ses maîtresses, aussi coupables que lui.

Cependant quand elle rencontre Ichinomiya Takashi, le bouleversement s’amorce.  
Elle le déteste d’instinct... parce qu’elle sent qu’il la touche plus qu’elle ne voudrait.

Il la prend au dépourvu en reconnaissant que sa vision des hommes n’est peut-être pas si biaisée que ça ; lui-même avoue être un genre de libertin et aimer les femmes, toutes les femmes ! Il lui dit ça sincèrement ! mais il assure également aussitôt qu’il veut traiter chacune avec le respect qu’elle mérite, que jamais il n’en blessera aucune exprès et qu’il fait de son mieux pour ne pas les blesser par mégarde non plus.

Mariko ne sait plus quoi penser. Le plus pratique serait de se réfugier dans sa carapace, de se dire qu’il n’est qu’un beau parleur de plus, que ses beaux discours ne sont là que pour la séduire, la salir, et ensuite... tout sera terminé pour elle, elle ne vaudra plus rien si elle cède. Hélas, cette carapace commence à se fissurer.  
Il lui suggère de voire plus loin que ses anciennes blessures, de ne pas se braquer contre tous à cause d’un seul homme : car alors, celui-là aurait vraiment une emprise terrible sur sa vie s’il lui dicte encore maintenant sa conduite ! Il lui dit qu’il admire sa force et sa résolution, mais que peut-être, il faudrait qu’elle réfléchisse par elle-même à qui elle veut être. Sans forcément tirer un trait sur le passé, au moins le regarder avec recul...

Et Mariko l’écoute, malgré elle.

Si grandir et mûrir implique de renoncer à ses serments d’enfant... Elle si fière de ses résolutions  
que rien ne faisait faiblir, vacille. Accepter qu’elle peut lui donner juste une chance, c’est déjà beaucoup pour elle. Mais elle le fait.


End file.
